


Strange is Just Another Word for Unique

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awakening name used for Odin, Brief Mention of injuries, Brief blood drinking, First Meetings, M/M, Mild Fluff, Modern AU, One shot?, Rain, Slightly Oblivious! Owain, University Student! Owain, Vampire AU, Vampire! Niles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Modern AU. Vampire AU.At Owain’s graduation the Valedictorian spoke about “meeting new people”, “growing as a person”, and “learning to become flexible.” Owain was certain that the Valedictorian hadn’t factored in the supernatural. Then again, most people didn’t since most people didn’t believe in the supernatural. Owain had never been one of those people. Supernatural creatures had to exist even if there was no proof.This was probably the best proof Owain would ever receive. Here he was, just wanting to buy groceries and be a good Samaritan. Instead, he was on the ground in an alleyway, being rained on, as a vampire drank his blood.Only wanting to help someone who appeared in need, Owain ends up gaining a Vampire friend.





	Strange is Just Another Word for Unique

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I was in a bit of a writer's block recently. I have some other fics/chapters to other fics started, but those were dragging along slowly. I decided to write this fic based on a Supernatural fic prompt list I reblogged on my tumblr last night. The prompt to this fic is "Blood popsicles? Your sense of humour concerns me."
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this fic and even if it's short I think I may write a second part to this. We shall see. Again, I'm always so busy and these next couple of months are going to be Very Busy.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this fic. Please feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day! Also, if you want to check out my tumblr the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

It was cloudy. Owain frowned and stepped out of the building and carefully lifted his hand, palm to the sky. No rain. At least, not yet. Or so Owain assumed. He hadn’t checked the weather for the morning beyond looking out the window and guessing. It wasn’t the smartest way to plan for the day but without some risk what was life anyways?

Not that being rained on was some sort of huge risk beyond risking getting sick.

Hoisting his bag over his shoulder, Owain started his journey home. Classes were over and he had a list of chores to complete. The list included: grocery shopping, laundry, sweeping his kitchen because of the mess his toaster decided to create in the morning, and dishes because his alarm clock decided to not ring on time.

That was his story and Owain was sticking to it.

The buses were lined up and Owain easily picked his route and sat by the front. Setting his bag into his lap, Owain mentally went through his grocery list. The usual suspects were on the list: bread, eggs, milk, and pasta. Nothing too fancy but being a university student meant a limit on his budget.

When his stop arrived, Owain stepped out and noticed how the sky was darker and the heavy smell of rain was slowly seeping into the air, complete with humidity. If Owain wasn’t sure it was going to rain earlier he was certain now. Scuttling inside Owain picked up his groceries, paid for them (mercifully the line was short because most people were smart and not out when it was about to pour), and left. The patter of rain filled the air and while it wasn’t a downpour, it certainly wasn’t light. Calculating the distance from the grocery store to the bus stop, Owain decided to make a light jog for it (he didn’t want to break his eggs). His shirt immediately became soaked and his hair flattening. His pants were sticking to his thighs and knees in the wrong way. Only Owain’s feet were spared due to his boots. Still, Owain had to be careful. His shoes weren’t entirely suited for the rain. Turning the corner and trying to not splash himself, Owain almost missed the person in the alley if not for their silver hair.

Pausing mid stride Owain stared. The street was mainly empty and no cars passed. The shops were quiet. An almost heavy feeling filled the air and the back of Owain’s neck tingled. A voice in his head screamed Owain keep on going but his mother hadn’t raised a son who ignored someone who could be in pain.

Stepping into the entrance of the alley, Owain carefully walked over, “Uh, excuse me? Are you all right?” Owain called out.

The figure didn’t stir. Owain took another bold step forward before digging into his pocket and grasping at his phone. His father’s voice rang out about being safe and vigilant and it mixed with his mother’s voice saying “always calling 9-1-1 if you’re uncertain about the situation”. Both meant it in different contexts. Owain hoped he didn’t have to phone emergency services.

“Are you all right?” Owain called out again, edging ever closer.

Upon nearing the figure, Owain saw that the figure had masculine features, with broader shoulders and a more defined jaw line. Owain then noticed that their clothes were completely soaked. How long they’d been in the rain, Owain wasn’t certain but on top of them not responding to Owain left the bitter taste of panic in his mouth.

“Uh, hello?” Owain tried to reach out gently to the person.

The head finally snapped up and Owain caught the brightest blue eye he’d ever seen. It was almost electric, pulsing with life, wild and uncontrollable. Owain then noticed an eyepatch.

“Leave me alone.” The voice was a tenor.

“No.” Owain automatically blurted out. “Do you need some assistance?”

“Your can assist me in leaving me alone.”

Owain frowned. “Are you sure?”

The blue eye flashed and the figure tried to sit up. “I am sure you —”

A cough erupted and a moment later Owain saw blood drip from thin lips. A second later Owain saw blood seep from the side, dripping down onto the wet pavement, mixing with the water in a swirl of red.

 Gasping, Owain fumbled with his phone, “That doesn’t sound all right. I’ll call for assistance.”

“I don’t need it.”

Owain didn’t pause. “Give me one good reason why I don’t need to phone emergency services. You’re obviously injured. Let me help you.”

A deep groan echoed beside Owain. “I said leaving me is assisting me.”

Owain swiped the phone icon in the corner of his phone screen and went to hit “EMERGENCY CALLS” when suddenly he felt the weight of the person at his side, leaning in. Owain fumbled and tried to continue with his task but hands, surprisingly strong and calloused hands, reached and grabbed Owain, pulling his back flush to their front. Owain felt a flat chest dig into his back and fingers dig into his shoulder.

“Let me go.” Owain kept his voice even. “I’m just trying to help you—"

Something hot and wet licked the side of Owain’s neck. It took Owain a long moment to realize it was the person’s tongue and breath against his skin. Owain tried to move, to break free but the grip was iron.

“You…” The voice muttered. “I was trying to be good but…” A groan escaped the air. “You smell delicious.”

Something sharp bit into Owain’s neck. His eyes widened and Owain’s hand immediately went limp, the plastic grocery bag hanging off his fingers. His phone clattered to the ground and Owain couldn’t breathe for a moment. The smell of blood and iron filled the air. Behind him, Owain could hear sounds of drinking, of gulping down his blood. Hazily Owain’s mind conjured his mother’s voice, talking about how much blood loss caused dizziness, unconsciousness.

 At Owain’s graduation the Valedictorian spoke about “meeting new people”, “growing as a person”, and “learning to become flexible.” Owain was certain that the Valedictorian hadn’t factored in the supernatural. Then again, most people didn’t since most people didn’t believe in the supernatural. Owain had never been one of those people. Supernatural creatures had to exist even if there was no proof.

This was probably the best proof Owain would ever receive. Here he was, just wanting to buy groceries and be a good Samaritan. Instead, he was on the ground in an alleyway, being rained on, as a vampire drank his blood.

Fatigue hit Owain like a freight train and soon the world completely faded. Owain’s last thought was the hope that his eggs were still intact.

~

Owain woke up dry and on something soft. The logistics to how he was dry escaped Owain’s mind and he found he didn’t really want an explanation. Groaning Owain tried to sit up but a spell of dizziness hit him and the room spun. Gasping, Owain closed his eyes and willed himself to not feel sick, reminded of the time Severa had convinced him to go on that one rollercoaster that everyone knew was way too fast for comfort. It took Owain a long moment but soon the spinning stopped and Owain had the strength to open his eyes and examine his surroundings. He was in his room. Owain saw his desk and his laptop and his clothing half on the floor and half in the laundry basket.

“You’re awake.”

Owain turned his head and saw the figure he’d met in the alleyway perched on his dresser. Now that they weren’t being rained on, Owain saw the figure was male with mid length white hair. The eyepatch was still on and the clothing was the same. Just not dripping and wet. Owain relaxed a second before his brain caught up with his memories.

Bolting up Owain regretted the action. His mind spun and his room blurred again. Owain fell back into his bed.

“Take it easy.” The man said with a sigh. “You’ll need to lie down. I drank quite a bit of blood.”

“So, you are a vampire.” Owain muttered.

“The drinking blood part gave me away, didn’t it?”

“Why are you still here?” Owain cracked his eye open.

“Honestly? I don’t know. I guess I felt I need to apologize for jumping you like that. It was rude of me. I couldn’t help it though. I was injured.”

“Ah ha!” Owain gave a triumphant smile. “You really needed assistance after all.”

“Yes, but not from human doctors.” Owain heard the eyeroll in the tone. “However, I suppose it worked out in the end. Sorry for jumping you. You’ll feel better soon. Vampire magic and all that jazz.”

Owain heard the sound of motion. He turned his head fully to see the man standing up, heading towards the door. “Going already? I thought we were going to discuss vampire lore and clear up some things.”

A beat passed and Owain felt the stare burn into his side. Having the strength now to open his eyes fully, Owain gingerly sat up, relieved that he could do so without dizziness. Tilting his head, Owain patted the empty space beside him.

“Well? Unless there is some sort of super secret vampire rule about telling humans things? Oh! Does this mean you’re going to erase my memories? Or am I going to have to watch out for every shadow from now on? One wrong word and I’m toast?”

“… Are you for real?” The man asked. “No screaming? No trying to shove a stake through my heart or grabbing a cross?”

 “You took me home and aren’t threatening me, so am I supposed to scream or do any of those things you just listed?” Owain paused. “Wait. Do those things really work? You entered my apartment without being invited so I’m not even certain what vampire lore is real or not anymore.”

“Maybe I’m just waiting to threaten you.”

“Then you’re taking your sweet time.” Owain patted the space beside him. “Come on, I’m curious. I honestly want to know. Unless it puts you in danger or something?”

The man gave a long sigh. “No, it doesn’t.” He then walked over and sat down on the end of Owain’s bed, facing him. “I’m Niles.”

“Owain. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Owain lifted his hand for a shake.

Niles stared at him and Owain felt like they were on a bit of a repetitive streak. “Do you not shake hands?” Owain let his hand fall.

“You…” Niles muttered. “You’re the strangest human I’ve ever met and that’s saying a lot considering how long I’ve lived.” He then reached out. “But yes, I do shake hands.”

Niles then took Owain’s hand into his own and shook it. Owain jumped at the warmth in Niles’s palms. The heat was gone a second later.

“You’re warm.” Owain mused. “Are all vampires warm?”

“Let me answer your other questions first.” Niles adjusted himself and Owain beamed at the act of Niles making himself comfortable. “There are no vampire rules. I don’t know where you got that from. I also don’t know where you got the idea I can erase memories because trust me, if I had that ability, I would have done that already.”

“What about being invited inside?”

“Under ideal circumstances I’m invited inside. I’m not rude. It’s just you were unconscious and I sort of couldn’t ask you.”

“Stakes? Crosses?” Owain brought those up again.

“I don’t fancy having a sharp piece of wood shoved through my chest. Splinters are the worst. Crosses are crosses.”

“Garlic?”

“It does smell rather strong so don’t go waving a clove of it near me.”

“Holy water?”

“It’s mildly irritating.”

“The sun?” Owain pressed.

Niles paused. “That is a pain yes.”

Finally, something the legends had right. “So, what happens? Do you turn to dust if the sun hits you?”

“No, it doesn’t. It just feels like what I assume humans call a sunburn.”

“So, you just burn easier?” Owain pouted. “Are any of the legends correct?”

“Uh… bats like us?” Niles half asked. “I can’t turn into one but bats do like hanging around me.”

“That’s so cool.” Owain beamed. “Thanks for sharing all of this.”

“Sharing.” Niles muttered before he stood up. “If your curiosity is sated then I’m off.”

“What? So soon?”

“What else is there?” Niles asked heading for the door. “You’re fine and I indulged your curiosity even if shouldn’t have done that. I’m going.”

Owain frowned. This was the coolest thing to ever happen to him and Niles was just leaving? Sure, it was Niles’s choice in the end but Owain had so many other thoughts racing through his head. There were so many facets of vampire lore that needed clearing up. Such as how often Niles needed to eat or if a human was bitten—

Owain gasped out. “Wait! I have one more. What happens to those bitten?”

Niles turned around. “You won’t change into a vampire. I don’t have that power.”

“Oh. Okay.” Owain exhaled slowly. “Thanks.”

Niles left without another word and suddenly the room felt excessively empty.

~

Two weeks passed and Owain moved like he was walking through a dream. His neck didn’t even have bite marks (disappointing) and true to Niles’s word nothing had changed. In fact, their encounter had no proof beyond the fact when Owain finally got out of bed after Niles left, he found his groceries on the counter, the bags still wet.

So Owain did what any rational person would do: try to move on. Clearly Niles only felt sorry for attacking Owain due to his injury (how he was injured Owain hadn’t a clue and he kicked himself for not asking. Niles had made himself to sound indestructible but clearly that wasn’t the case). A small part of Owain told him he could research vampires up, see if he could learn more than what Niles had explained. But Niles had stated most vampire lore was wrong. What other information was wrong? Searching vampire lore was probably a waste of time and Owain was busy.

 Classes flew in blurs around him and Owain had caught himself staring into space more often than not. Life suddenly felt like the colour had been rung out of it. Even the days began to reflect Owain’s mood as they were hit with a spell of cloudy days. Seeing grey every morning left Owain’s moods low and his energy diminished.

It was why when he walked to his apartment and saw Niles standing in front of his door, Owain nearly tripped up the stairs. Niles was wearing a heavy dark jacket, dark jeans, boots, and over all looked very cool. He still made a ton of noise and Niles turned to look at him. Owain flushed but couldn’t help but feel his heart soar.

“Niles!” Owain’s voice boomed. “What sort of hand has fate dealt you that you’ve come searching for me?”

“Aren’t you going to invite me inside?” Niles asked instead.

Owain perked. Did this mean Niles was visiting him due to some secret vampire-y reason? Owain couldn’t stop his grin as he bounced to his apartment door and unlocked it. “Welcome inside.”

Niles slipped in and Owain shut the door before turning to Niles. “Can I offer you anything?” Owain then paused. “I suppose you don’t eat anything besides blood. Sorry I can’t go buy something like blood popsicles.”

“Blood popsicles?” Niles raised an eyebrow. “Your humour concerns me.”

“That’s not the only thing you’ve been concerned over regarding me but here we are.” Owain chirped.

“I suppose so.” Niles laughed. “I actually came here today to ask a favour.”

A favour? “Is it some sort of secret I need to keep? Some item I need to find or hide for you? Oh! Is it part of some sort of ritual? Some sort of pact for me to keep silent? A mission?”

“Nothing like that.” Niles sighed, cheeks pink. “It’s actually…”

He then groaned and half collapsed onto Owain’s floor. Owain’s heart half stopped in beat before he scrambled to Niles’s side and half lifted him up, walking over to the couch. “Are you all right?”

Owain pulled away and felt something sticky at his side. Looking down Owain saw blood, sticky, wet blood. He gasped and pulled at Niles’s jacket. Under the jacket was a blue shirt that was darkly soaked with blood on the side.

“How were you standing upright and able to talk to me for so long?” Owain fretted.

“Vampire magic.” Niles half laughed. “Or sheer will. I don’t know.”

“How did this happen?” Owain pursed his lips and forced Niles to sit on the couch.

“My boss has me doing difficult jobs and today was a rough one.”

There were so many things in that sentence that Owain could unpack but his mind focused in on the first one. “You have a job? Like a human job?”

“Define human job.” Niles muttered.

“I mean, do you work for humans?”

“Why would I work for humans? My boss is a vampire too.” Niles replied before wincing. “Shit. I probably shouldn’t have said that.” He then exhaled. “Anyways I was sort of wondering if I could—?”

Owain read between the lines. He moved and half perched on Niles’s lap, angling his neck by Niles’s mouth. Niles half laughed again and wrapped his arms around Owain’s shoulders, tugging him down.

“You catch on quickly.” Niles then licked at Owain’s neck. “You sure?”

“If you weren’t sure that a yes was a possible answer from me, why did you even come here?” Owain asked.

“I honestly didn’t expect to see you again. I dislike the idea of simply using people for blood, but this injury… I’m usually more careful. Stupid Iago.” Niles muttered.

Owain didn’t have time to ask who “Iago” was, though he suspected another vampire. Niles licked at his neck again, tongue and breath blistering on Owain’s skin, and bit. Owain closed his eyes and held onto Niles. The smell of blood filled the air once more. Niles didn’t drink as much this time and when he pulled away Owain only felt slightly dizzy. Niles then licked at the wound and Owain felt his skin instantly heal.

“Thanks.” Niles pulled Owain away gently. “I’m sorry. I know this is inconvenient. I’ll go now.”

Niles tried to stand but collapsed back into the couch. Owain stared for a second before kneeling, brushing Niles’s bangs. “Are you all right?”

“Pathetic.” Niles muttered.

“Do you need more blood?” Owain asked.

Niles shook his head. “I just need a moment.”

Owain nodded and pulled a blanket around Niles. He then sat on the floor and waited. Niles wasn’t breathing and his chest wasn’t rising but Owain knew it was just a vampire thing. Ten minutes passed before Niles sat up.

“Guess I was the one lying down this time.” Niles gave a smile. “Sorry again. I didn’t mean to treat you like a walking blood bank.”

“It’s fine.” Owain blurted out. “I don’t mind.”

Niles shot a look, one that had yet another raised eyebrow. “You don’t mind me just coming here, drinking your blood, and leaving?”

Owain paused for a moment, allowing Niles’s words to sink in. Niles leaving him after only drinking his blood made Owain’s heart drop just a touch, but then his brain kicked in. Injuries meant vulnerability and fear. Niles had come to him when he was in trouble. Owain wasn’t certain about the nature of vampire injuries the healing process but he imagined hurting a vampire wasn’t an easy task.

Wanting more from Niles was selfish of him. Niles was allowed to make his own choices and if those choices involved Owain every so often then that was what he had to live with. Friendships, after all, only worked when both parties wanted them. One sided enthusiasm only soured over time into embarrassment.

Sitting on the couch, Owain reached out and touched Niles gently. Niles was warm and Owain idly wondered it was due to his blood or if Niles was always warm.

“I was able to help you twice now. You came to me this second time for help. That’s more than I expected.” Owain then withdrew his hand and tried to ignore the heat from Niles radiating off his palm. His heart twisted a touch. “You can stay here as long as you like. You’re not a bother. If you want to use my shower, you’re also welcome to that.”

Moving to stand up, Owain was only half standing, half sitting when Niles grabbed his wrist and tugged. The force from the tug completely overwhelmed Owain. He instantly fell back harshly into Niles, the air knocked out of him for a moment. His legs flailed upwards and Owain missed kicking the coffee table by a few centimeters. Blinking, Owain looked up at Niles, staring at him upside down. Niles stared back. Once again, Owain felt the heat radiate from Niles.

“That wasn’t what I was expecting.” Niles let go of Owain’s wrist immediately. “I didn’t hurt you?”

Owain could only shake his head, the wind still knocked out of him. He swallowed harshly a few times and sat up so he wasn’t half sprawled on Niles.

“Sorry.” Owain croaked out. “You just surprised me.”

“I’m not used to being around humans.” Niles looked at his hand before dropping it. “Anyways, what I was going to say is, cut the bullshit.”

If being knocked down by Niles’s strength wasn’t enough, now Owain was blindsided by his words.

“What.” Owain blinked.

“You heard me.” Niles looked Owain directly in the eyes. “Your personality is… different than other humans, but even I can smell that sour tang of disappointment.”

Different? Owain perked at the word. Different was like unique. He opened his mouth to comment but then his brain caught the other part. “Disappointment smells sour? Describe that to me. Sour like a lemon or sour like a Warhead?” Owain paused. “You know, those sour candies?”

Niles stared before he groaned and ran his fingers into his hair. “You… you really are different.”

“Thank you.”

Niles clenched his hand into a fist and then unclenched it before he reached over and poked Owain. Owain bobbed back and then forward like a toy on a spring.

“Uh?” Owain stared at where Niles had poked him.

“Look at me.”

Niles ordered before he reached over and tugged Owain so he had to look at him. Owain’s heart fluttered a little at the casual touch. Niles stared at Owain for a moment before he sighed but leaned closer.

“Listen, perhaps we simply need to start over with proper introductions. I’m Niles. I’m a vampire.”

Niles then shot Owain a look. What that look was for, Owain wasn’t entirely grasping, but that had to be his cue to introduce himself. “I’m Owain. I’m a human.”

Owain was rewarded with a crooked smile. Niles let go of Owain and then reached his hand out for a proper handshake. Owain took it.

“There.” Niles let go of Owain’s hand. “Now look, I cannot promise a lot. I may not be around all the time but I’ll drop by when I can.”

There was something Owain was missing. He cocked his head and looked at Niles for a long moment. Niles wasn’t offering any other explanation, so Owain went for it. As his teachers always told him, no question was a stupid question.

“Uh, forgive me, but I think I missed something here. What brought this on?”

Niles stared at Owain and then groaned. “Look—” He then inhaled and exhaled slowly. “You smelt sour a moment ago due to disappointment.”

“Yes?” Owain nodded, eager to understand Niles’s train of thought.

A beat of silence filled the room. Niles bit his lip. “... Do you want to try having a friendship or not?” Niles asked.

How did Niles know that was how Owain was feeling? Owain’s heart burst a little at the seams and he gasped out. “You mean it?”

“Are you always like this?” Niles half murmured to himself before he half laughed. “Whatever, I suppose obliviousness isn’t the worst thing.” He then smiled and Owain saw a gleam of his fangs. “Yes, I mean it. I wouldn’t offer it if I didn’t mean it.”

“Then, yes, I would like to be friends with you.” Owain firmly said, his heart now fluttering. “So, what brought on this development, besides me smelling sour? So far, our only interactions have been you drinking my blood—wait, is my blood delicious?”

That was how it worked in all vampire literature, right? The lone immortal, dredged down by the weight of their eternal life and routine stumbles, by chance, across a human. This human, even though they appear ordinary, somehow are special to the vampire by some way only a vampire would find appealing. There, their relationship, good or bad, would blossom. Niles wouldn’t become a rival of some kind. Owain wasn’t in that sort of story (if he was though, he’d be a vampire hunter for sure! The passion! The tension! The rivalry only highlighted by an underlying tension between them). However, Owain was certain he wasn’t in a romance story. They were too casual, no burning passion or spark between them. That meant Owain was the human friend that the vampire slowly, but surely opens up to.

Niles looked at Owain for a long moment. “No, not really.”

Owain twisted his lips before he remembered that delicious blood was reserved for stories where the two characters had passion or tension. He and Niles had neither (as he speculated prior).

“Sorry?” Niles asked. “I mean, you don’t taste bad if that’s what you’re worried about.”

That was an acceptable answer. They were after all, in the type of story where they became friends.

“That’s fine.” Owain beamed.

“And to answer your question from before—" Niles titled his head and looked at Owain. A long moment passed before Niles’s lips curled a little bit, “—you’re interesting, a little strange.”

“Is that a vampire way of complimenting me?” Owain asked.

“No?” Niles stared at him for the millionth time. “I’m just saying I’ve met vampires less strange than you.”

Strange was yet another synonym for unique. Owain took it. “Now you’re just flattering me.”

Niles muttered something else but Owain paid no mind. This was a new beginning in his life, a chapter that no one but destiny could have foreseen. He was embarking on a new and foreign quest—

Owain’s stomach grumbled and reality hit him. He had only returned from class and with Niles drinking his blood Owain was more than in desperate need for food. Blushing, Owain stood up properly this time.

“I need food. Again, you’re welcome to stay and the offer to use my shower is still open.”

“Thank you.” Niles stood up. “Actually, if you don’t mind, I’d like to watch you cook. I haven’t seen cooking in a very long time.”

How long was a long time, Owain wasn’t too sure but perhaps it was too early in their friendship to ask age questions. Did vampires even feel self conscious about age? Owain tucked those thoughts away for a later date.

“All right! You can watch me. I do warn you, I’m a pretty decent chef. I also like baking.”

“I can’t wait to see.” Niles replied. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Raining: I think rainy days are the best days to run into supernatual beings that need assistance.
> 
> Good Samaritan: A term used to describe someone who helps others without expecting anything in return.
> 
> Roller coasters: For some reason I think Severa is the kind who likes roller coasters.
> 
> Oblivious! Owain: I don't know why but writing Owain as slightly Oblivious is a ton of fun. I also like writing Owain as curious.
> 
> Vampire lore: Most of the lore I'm referring to is popular vampire lore. That being said all the expectations and turns on the lore's head are me just having some fun.
> 
> Niles's boss: That's Leo!
> 
> Cooking: I adore the idea that Owain has cooking and baking skills.


End file.
